Os Maus Também Amam
by Malfoy Sisters
Summary: Glamour, requinte, maldade, aventura, sedução, planos, sarcasmo... uma nova visão da Família Malfoy, por AngelBMalfoy e Angel DeLynx


Os personagens já conhecidos de vocês, não nos pertencem. São criações de J.K. Rowling. Os personagens novos (originais), assim como a trama, são criações de AngelBMalfoy e Angel DeLynx.

Capítulo 1 – Os Malfoys

O verão havia chegado e para muitos, isso seria sinônimo de alegria e diversão. Para muitos, não para um Malfoy. No calor, eles se sentiam incomodados e desarrumados, o que, certamente, odiavam. Para eles, seria ótimo se o verão fosse abolido dos calendários e o mundo ficasse constantemente no inverno, oscilando entre o frio agradável, com brisas frescas e uma agradável garoa, indo até o frio mais grosseiro, com neve e temperaturas baixíssimas. Isso sim era um modo feliz de vida.

Mas, como ainda não haviam conseguido um método eficaz e plausível de excluir o verão das suas vidas, eles tentavam apenas ignorá-lo.

Narcisa encontrava-se no jardim, cuidando pessoalmente das suas flores, que iam da espécie mais simples até a mais exótica. As pessoas não entendiam como ela poderia ser tão dedicada quando se tratava de sua floricultura particular. A questão é que ela via as suas flores como uma coleção. Muitos colecionavam selos, livros, cartas... Ela colecionava flores. Começou quando era muito jovem. Sua mãe costumava presenteá-la com flores nos seus aniversários e isso foi se tornando um hábito, até que ela não conseguisse se livrar mais dele.

Enquanto estava trocando um vaso de orquídeas lilases, Krull, um dos elfos da casa, aparatou ao seu lado. Com uma reverência, ele disse:

- Minha senhora... Senhor Lucius mandou Krull aqui. Mandou Krull avisar a senhora que ele está querendo falar com a senhora, na biblioteca.

- Está bem. 

O velho elfo fez uma nova reverência e desaparatou.

Narcisa retirou as luvas de couro de dragão, jogando-a de lado e seguiu para a biblioteca.

Lucius estava atrás da sua mesa, na biblioteca. Como era característico dele, estava empurrando a sua imponente cadeira negra para trás, levemente.

- Me chamou, Lucius?- ela perguntou, se aproximando da mesa.

- Chamei. Gostaria de falar algo com você.

- Já previa. Afinal, você não teria me chamado aqui pra apreciar a minha beleza.- ela respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Se fosse pra isso, eu teria ido até o jardim.- ele respondeu, com um ar displicente.- Sente-se, Narcisa.

- Estou bem de pé. O que você queria me falar de tão importante para me tirar dos meus afazeres?

- Como queira. Eu recebi uma carta de Patrick. Ele disse que está indo para a casa de veraneio da família, na França e exige a nossa presença.

Narcisa deu um leve sorriso.

- Adoro a França. É um lugar que tem requinte, luxo e uma certa dose de mistério. Quer algo melhor?

- Então você concorda em ir?

- Por mim, não tem problema algum. Precisamos mesmo sair um pouco da Inglaterra. Não agüento mais essa vizinhança.- ela fez uma careta.

- E também acho um bom momento para estreitar relações. Preciso mesmo resolver alguns negócios com o Patrick e tem um bom tempo que a família não está junta. Será uma boa oportunidade.- ele parou por um momento, parecendo pensar.- Há quanto tempo não vamos para a França com eles?

- Acho que tem quatro anos, se não me engano.

- Muito tempo. Não poderíamos ter deixado chegar a esse ponto. Somos uma família pequena, mas com muitos negócios e um nome em jogo. Não podemos quebrar os laços.- ele disse, enquanto abria uma das gavetas da mesa.

Narcisa, vendo que a conversa iria demorar, como sempre acontecia quando ele acendia um charuto, resolveu se sentar.

- Você não deveria pensar em sua família apenas como negócios, Lucius.

- Sem sentimentalismo, Narcisa. Patrick e eu temos uma ótima relação e isso é o suficiente. Não se importa, não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativo e ele acendeu o charuto.

Nesse instante, um barulho na porta atraiu a atenção dos dois.

- PAIIIII!- Draco gritou do hall.

- Draco precisa perder essa mania irritante de me gritar desse modo.- ele resmungou.

- É extremamente mal-educado.- Narcisa levantou-se e foi até a porta da biblioteca, para onde Draco já estava se dirigindo.- Seu pai está aqui, Draco.

- Já havia imaginado.- ele respondeu, entrando na biblioteca.

- Quando você vai parar de me gritar do hall toda vez que você entra em casa?- Lucius perguntou, contrariado.

- Desculpe, pai. É o costume.- Draco jogou-se no sofá, que tinha do lado esquerdo da biblioteca. Narcisa fez uma expressão contrariada, provavelmente censurando os modos do filho.

- O que você queria de tão importante para me chamar daquele modo grosseiro?

- Nada. Como já disse, foi o costume. Perguntei ao Krull onde vocês estavam e ele havia me avisado que vocês estavam aqui.

- Então você quer dizer que já sabia onde eu estava e mesmo assim me gritou?

- Exatamente.

Lucius e Narcisa soltaram um muxoxo contrariado no mesmo instante.

- Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer esse assunto desagradável por um instante. Recebi uma carta do seu tio Patrick.

Draco fez um gesto, indicando que seu pai continuasse.

- E sua mãe e eu decidimos que nós vamos para a França, passar as férias.

- O QUÊ?!?- Draco exclamou, com a voz alta.

- Não grite, Draco.- Narcisa ralhou.

- Por quê nós temos que ir pra França??- ele perguntou irritado, mas baixando o tom de voz e sentando-se no sofá.

- Porque tem quatro anos que a família não se reúne e isso seria importante agora. Você já tem dezessete anos e precisa se entrosar com a sua família.

- Eu não quero ficar no mesmo lugar que a Alyssa! Aquela garota é um saco!- ele jogou a almofada de lado.

- Você não tem querer. Sua mãe e eu já decidimos. Nós vamos pra França e acabou. Sem lamentações.- Lucius deu apenas uma baforada no charuto, sem se importar com os protestos do filho.

Draco revirou os olhos por alguns instantes e jogou mais algumas almofadas pro lado. De vez em quando murmurava algo parecido com 'liberdade', 'direito de ir e vir' ou 'maior de idade'. Seus pais não deram atenção a ele.

- Tá legal. Posso ao menos pedir algo?- ele se levantou.

- Peça e eu verei se poderei cumprir.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que eu odeio a Alyssa. Nada contra a Ashley, mas a Alyssa...- ele soltou um grunhido.- Por isso, pra minha própria sobrevivência naquele lugar, eu quero saber se o Dylan pode ir conosco...

- Dylan?- Narcisa perguntou, confusa.

- Sim. Dylan Fowler? O vizinho? O meu amigo de infância? Que sempre está aqui em casa? Que eu estava na casa dele agora?- Draco perguntava em um tom visivelmente sarcástico.

- Eu sei quem é Dylan Fowler, Draco!- ela exclamou, mas com um ar que havia realmente se esquecido.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. Compreendo.- ele, então, se virou para o pai.- Ele pode ir?

- Não vejo problema algum. É um conhecido da família, um amigo seu. A casa é grande. Alguma objeção, Narcisa?

- Nenhuma.

- Pois muito bem... Você pode levar o Dylan.

Narcisa pigarreou.

- O que foi, Narcisa?- Lucius perguntou, voltando a atenção para a esposa.

- Eu quero pedir algo...

- Peça o que quiser.- ele falou, displicente.

- Eu quero comprar roupas novas para ir pra França.

Lucius sorriu.

- Já imaginava por isso. Amanhã nós saímos juntos e você compra o que quiser. Está bom assim?

- Ótimo.- ela deu de ombros.- Precisávamos arranjar um modo de guardarmos o nosso dinheiro em um lugar que não seja em Gringotes. Aqueles carrinhos são péssimos o suficiente para que eu não pise lá e tenha que te pedir dinheiro toda vez que eu queira comprar algo...

- Mas é por isso mesmo que eu guardo meu dinheiro lá. Não confio nos duendes, mas é onde meu dinheiro fica a salvo da sua fúria consumidora, _querida_...

Draco e Lucius sorriram. Narcisa soltou um muxoxo contrariado e saiu da biblioteca.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Já estava de noite na Irlanda. E em Crosshaven, a Família Malfoy se encontrava conversando na sala de estar. Haviam acabado de jantar e agora discutiam sobre a viagem de férias para a França.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que vou ficar mais da metade das minhas férias sob o mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy.- Alyssa Malfoy havia comentado pela terceira vez.

- Isso já está irritando. Papai já mandou a carta para o tio Lucius e ele já respondeu, avisando que irá conosco. Não tem mais o que reclamar.- Ashley disse.

A Família Malfoy, da Irlanda era tão austera e respeitada quanto a da Inglaterra. Patrick era o irmão de Lucius, três anos mais novo. Muito parecido com o irmão, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis, que em certas ocasiões, ficavam cinzentos. Possuía uma certa dose de humor e dificilmente se irritava contanto que estivesse cercado de pessoas de seu agrado. Quando isso não acontecia, tornava-se alguém extremamente desagradável. Casou-se com Lux Malfoy, uma mulher muito bonita. Era loira e tinha os olhos muito verdes. Tinha a personalidade muito parecida com a de Narcisa Malfoy e provavelmente era por isso que elas se davam tão bem. Lux era bastante seletiva em suas amizades e com quem freqüentava a sua casa, mas sua rigidez diminuía bastante quando o assunto era sua família.

O casal havia tido duas filhas: Alyssa e Ashley Malfoy. Gêmeas idênticas até a ponta do último fio loiro, as duas eram inseparáveis, tanto que dormiam no mesmo quarto, ignorando os protestos dos pais. 

Só era possível diferenciá-las depois de conhecê-las por um longo tempo. As diferenças estavam nas personalidades de cada uma. Enquanto Alyssa era anti-social, Ashley era extrovertida. Em contrapartida, as duas eram igualmente irônicas, sarcásticas e tinham um dom natural para convencer as pessoas.

- Ashley! Você só faz reclamar. Como sua irmã disse, não há mais motivos pra reclamações. Por isso, apenas aceite.- Patrick brigou, enquanto abria uma garrafa de conhaque.

Alyssa sabia muito bem que o pai havia se referido a ela. Mas mesmo assim, ela cutucou a irmã.

- Ashley... Papai está falando com você...

Patrick olhou confuso para as duas durante um tempo e depois, vendo o sorriso irônico no rosto das duas, ele soltou um muxoxo:

- Vocês entenderam muito bem o que eu quis dizer, engraçadinhas...

- Pat... Já está mais do que na hora de você passar a reconhecer as nossas filhas...- Lux comentou, olhando para as meninas.

- Mas eu as reconheço!- ele disse, ofendido - Essa é Alyssa e aquela é a Ashley. 

- Depois que já foi dito quem é quem é mais fácil reconhecê-las, Pat.

Ele soltou um muxoxo contrariado, abafado pelas risadinhas das filhas.

- Ah, papai. Não fica assim. Eu sei que você nos reconhece...- Ashley se levantou e sentou-se ao lado do pai.

- Afinal... Quando nós vamos para a França?

- Creio que semana que vem, Alyssa.- Lux respondeu.- O pai de vocês ainda tem que resolver algumas coisas por aqui e nós precisamos deixar tudo em ordem, não é?

- Semana que vem? Mas está muito em cima! Eu preciso comprar vestidos novos! Paris é a capital da moda. Não posso ir pra lá com essas roupas antiquadas que eu tenho!- Ashley exclamou, revoltada.

Lux soltou um sorrisinho irônico.

- E o que você acha que eu quis dizer com 'deixar tudo em ordem', Ash? Não falava sobre negócios, não é? Lógico que iremos fazer compras...- respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio.

Ashley se conformou e apenas devolveu o sorriso.

- Papai...- Alyssa sentou-se do outro lado de Pat, ajeitando a roupa dele.- Posso te pedir algo?

- Peça, Lys... Vocês duas podem pedir o que quiser.

Lux fez um comentário inaudível. Patrick se virou para ela.

- Você também pode pedir o que quiser, querida...

- Ótimo...- Ela deu um sorriso enviesado e voltou sua atenção para sua taça de vinho.

- Bem, papai... Você sabe... Ficar um mês lá será um tormento pra mim. Mas bem que o senhor poderia aliviar esse fardo, não é, papai?- ela fez uma expressão de pedinte.

- O que é afinal, Lys?

- Será que o Anthony poderia ir conosco?

Patrick pareceu pensar. Olhou para Lux, que apenas deu de ombros, como se jogasse a responsabilidade para ele. Olhou de volta para Alyssa, que agora, ajeitava os cabelos dele.

- Ele é seu namorado, Lys. Não acho conveniente.

- Mas, papai! Nós ficaremos um mês lá! Eu passei o ano inteiro trancafiada em Durmstrang e nas minhas férias ficarei longe dele!O senhor acha isso justo comigo? - ela disse, contrariada.- Mamãe! Faça algo!

- A casa é grande, Patrick. Não vejo problema algum. Além do que, tenho certeza que ela saberá se comportar, não é, Lys?

Alyssa murmurou 'amo você', piscou o olho pra mãe e deu um sorriso, antes de tornar a olhar para o pai fazendo a mesma expressão tristonha de antes.

- Sim, papai... Eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Ela viu quando Ashley forçava para não sorrir. Lançou-lhe um olhar contrariado, mas voltou sua atenção para o pai, que parecia considerar a proposta. Olhou de novo para Ashley, era preciso dar a cartada final. A irmã pareceu entender o olhar da irmã e iniciou a falar:

- Ah, papai. Deixe de ser durão! Lys é tão _boazinha_ para o senhor... Tão _boa filha... O que custa deixar o menino ir? Tenho certeza que pediria o mesmo se isso tivesse acontecido com o senhor..._

- Muito bem... Muito bem... O garoto pode ir. Mas saiba que eu estarei de olho nos dois. Entendeu bem, Alyssa?- ele disse, sério.

Alyssa deu um sorriso.

- Entendi, papai! Não irei te desapontar!- ela deu um beijo no rosto do pai.- Agora eu vou dormir.

- Eu também vou.- Ashley disse, beijando o rosto do pai, enquanto Alyssa fazia o mesmo com a mãe.- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.- Alyssa disse para os pais, saindo da sala de estar, acompanhada da irmã.

- Obrigada, Ash!- ela agradeceu, abraçando a irmã.

- De nada... Mas você me deve uma.

- Pode deixar, maninha... France, ici nous allons! (França, aí vamos nós)

As duas sorriram e seguiram para o quarto.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Bom... Esse é o primeiro capítulo da nossa nova fic. Nela, trataremos exclusivamente sobre a Família Malfoy e seu círculo social, o que não impede que algumas áreas como romance, sejam exploradas. Queremos fazer dessa fic um reduto de glamour, riqueza, charme... Enfim, tudo o que você puder imaginar sobre a Família Malfoy num país tão inspirador e sedutor como a França.

Revisem, ok?


End file.
